custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Happy Birthday Barney! (1997, Lyrick Studios print SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's A Very Happy Birthday Barney! 'is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 that released in November 16, 1997. Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Shawn and Tosha also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Czech respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Carlos learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there Celebrations. Song List *Barney Theme Song *If You're Happy and You Know It *Gonna Have A Party *The Barney Bags *Las Mañanitas *She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain *BINGO *The Wheel On The Bus *Senses Song *My Family's Just Right for Me *Yankee Doodle *Happy Birthday to Me *And the Green Grass Grows All Around *Games *The Frog on a Log *Brushing My Teeth *Nothing Beats a Pizza *Baby Bumble Bee *Castles So High *Silly Sound *Old King Cole *Silly Hat *The Marching Songs *Baby Bop Favorite Medley: Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy/Buffalo Gals *The Exercise Song *The Clapping Songs *I Scream You Scream, We All Scream For Ice Cream *Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay *Old Macdonald Had a Farm *I Can See It on Your Face *Happy Birthday to You *Everyone Is Special *I Love You Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brokes) *Shawn (John David Bennet II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Michael (Brian Eppes) (cameo) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (cameo) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (cameo) *Derek (Rickey Carter) (cameo) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) (cameo) *Amy (Becky Swonke) (cameo) *Jeses (Dean DeLuna) (cameo) *Old King Cole (Dewayne Hambrick﻿) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (cameo) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (cameo) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (cameo) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) (cameo) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *David (Kenny Cooper) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Juan (Michael Krost) (cameo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (cameo) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) (cameo) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (cameos) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (cameo) A Very Happy Birthday Barney! Previews 1997 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1992-1996) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4-6 version) #A Very Happy Birthday Barney! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Kids For Character: Choice Counts Preview #Barney Safety Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 2000 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Barney's What a World We Share Preview *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1992-1996) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 4-6 version) *A Very Happy Birthday Barney! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview (1997) *Barney in Outer Space Preview (1998) *Waiting for Santa Preview (1993-1998 Classic) *Kids For Character Preview (1998 Final Version from It Time for Counting!) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) Released Dates *November 16, 1997 *May 31, 2000 *November 7, 2004 *December 14, 2009 *August 6, 2012 Scenes in the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are *Season 4-6 Opening Sequence *Barney coming to life and the kids hug him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney showing green (And when he's tall That's what we call) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids singing "Aikin Drum" (A dinosaur sensation) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids singing "Wave the Flags" *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids singing "What Makes a Flower So Pretty" (Barney comes to play with us) *Barney singing "If You're Happy and You Know It" (Whenever we may need him) *Barney hugging Shawn and Tosha during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) *Zooming Out to the TV set (When you just make believe him) *Season 4-6 Title Card reading "A Very Happy Birthday, Barney!" Facts *It released on November 16, 1997. Printdate *November 16, 1997 Notes/Trivia *the musical arrangments from "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" is used. *The musical arrangments Brushing My Teeth is play on instrumental from "Home Sweet Home" this another time nobody says goodbye at the end Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end special, before the balloon and confetti comes down. It's third time he's done that, after "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *In honor of Season 4 premeiring one day later, they used the Season 4 intro for the Barney Theme Song. *First episode to use the 'Season 4 '''intro for the theme song. *The Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ, costumes and voices used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Riff costumes, and voices used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Make Music (2006)". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *The Season 3 Barney Says Segment is used. *The mide of last appearance of the Season 3 Barney costumes, Starring with Custom Barney costumes, Season 4, Season 5, and many others, with "First Day of School" (aired on November 17, 1997). *In the original 1997 release, the Lyrick Studios 1997 logo is the same from ''Barney's Good Day, Good Night''. *This home video was also shot in May 6, 1997. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from ''Rock with Barney''''' *This is the first time Stephen and Baby Bop appear together. *The version of I Love You is the same from "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "At Home with Animals". *Jason wears the same clothes in "Ship, Ahoy!" *Derek wears the same clothes in "My Family's Just Right for Me. *Luci wear the same clothes in "Eat Drink and Be Healthy ". *Min wears the same clothes in "Barney's Talent Show". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *This is the only time Kristen, Kathy, Min, Carlos, Kim, Stephen, Derek and Tina appear together. *This is Derek, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids sings the "I Love You" song with Barney and his friends. *Min and Tina sings the first two lines of the first verse of "I Love You" and the rest with the other kids. *This is Carlos Kim Kessha and Chip's making cameo appearance Category:Birthday Special Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 4 Videos Category:1997 episodes